classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ikos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ashley 1172 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Scourge the Dark Claw (talk) 02:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) IRC Hey, There appears to be a few small bugs on the wiki today, for one the chat isn't working. If you spot anything elseor you want to discuss anything you can find me at our IRC, which you can access by clicking here. Regards, James May (talk) 23:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Issues Hey Ivor, With regards to the badges, the 2 weeks has to be continued editing with at least one edit being made each day. If you do not make an edit one day, the counter will be reset. It sounds like this is what has happened to you so I hope this explanation is helpful. It can be a pain sometimes, especially when you have a long chain and you go on holiday where there is no wi-fi. Secondly with the Holden image, I am not sure what has gone wrong there. If you follow this link and upload the image again, hopefully that will fix the problem there. I am not sure why the image has disappeared, but sometimes there are issues with the servers etc. With wanting to create a new page, all you need to know can be found here. There is also a lot of other useful help on that wiki for someone like yourself who is relatively new to all of this. I hope all of that helps! James May (talk) 13:47, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Edit Page Names Hey Ivor, You can edit page names, but only as an administrator. Please feel free to send me a list of the pages that need renaming and what names you would think more appropriate and I shall make sure I do them as soon as possible for you. Regards, James May (talk) 23:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Goggomobil Image Hey Ivor, The reason I changed the category is because although the car may have been produced by Buckle Motors, it is still really a Goggomobil built under license for the Australian market. That was my reasoning for removing the category you had placed it in. On another note, you are doing a brilliant job here and have seemed to have settled in well :). Regards, James May (talk) 01:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oops Good Morning, I am sorry to hear you are having problems again, I will delete the page for you in a moment. You aren't able to as you don't have administrator rights (at this current moment in time), but with your continued efforts that may change :). The other thing is that the edits that you made when not logged in can't be assigned to your account, I am afraid. Keep up the good work. Regards, James May (talk) 11:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Page Ideas Hey Ivor, I have been wanting to ask you a question, but keep forgetting. I was wondering if you would like to help create some pages which are outside of your knowledge. The idea being that I give you 5 cars that need to be added, you go off and research them and then let me know when you are done. From there I will give you some more (only if you want another 5) and I can also check your handywork. What do you think? Regards, James May (talk) 21:07, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey Ivor, There would be no time limit on the pages I give you, you can spend as much time on them as you like. Just I have an ever growing list of pages that need to be added and lots on my plate at the moment. Your help would be great and I am sure you would have fun writing the pages. Regards, James May (talk) 20:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey Ivor, You can find a list of all the pages currently on the wiki here. Hopefully it will help to stop a similar thing happening in the future. Regards, James May (talk) 11:28, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Fiberfab Hey Ivor, I saw your recent Fiberfab edits and then thought, there are a large number of Fiberfab cars on the wiki we don't have any information or photos of. I was also thinking about that list of pages I was going to give to you soon, so I though about giving you a bumper list on an area which your knowledge is well developed. Other Fiberfab pages we need include: *Fiberfab Aztec *Fiberfab Aztec 7 *Fiberfab Caribee/Banshee *Fiberfab Centurion *Fiberfab Classic Tiffany *Fiberfab Clodhopper *Fiberfab Cobra *Fiberfab Gazelle *Fiberfab Jamaican *Fiberfab Liberty *Fiberfab Migi *Fiberfab Speedster 356 *Fiberfab Speedster 359 *Fiberfab Vegabond If you know anything about these cars, then please feel free to add some information about them to some new pages :) Regards, --James May (talk) 12:12, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lots of Tags Hey Ikos, I do believe the tags that appeared are a result of the copying and pasting from your website. I have a theory of how these tags show up before publishing an edit, but I'm not entirely sure if it is accurate. When most users go into an editing screen, there are two tabs, one reading "Source" and the other reading "Visual". If you copy text and then paste it when "Visual" is selected, I believe it takes all of the tags and copied text and adds them to the page. However, when "Source" is selected and text is pasted into the editor, the text is included but the tags are not. If my theory is correct, I suppose you could paste in "Visual" and then check for tags by switching to "Source" mode. You could probably also paste the text into the editor using "Source" mode, which should eliminate the tags altogether, and then reformat the text (such as bold text, create headings, etc) using "Visual". Of these two methods, I believe the second would take less time, but both should work the same. I hope that helps! -- Ashley Laminates Cars Hey Ivor, Sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to you but I have been busy recently as well as being out of the country for a little bit. In regards to Ashley Laminates cars which I may have photos of, I have not seen any yet I am afraid. If I see any in the future, I will contact you about them then. Regards, James May (talk) 13:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Adding a Category Page Hey Ivor, There are a number of ways to ad a category page. One of the ways is when adding a page is to add 'Category:' before the page name e.g. 'Ford Images'. This will lead you to create a page called 'Category:Ford Images' which is in the Category namespace. Also, when you add a page or an image to a new category, the link in the categories box will appear in red. You can click on this and it will lead you straight into the visual editor where you can create that page with the required text. One of the ways I make categories is to visit this page every now and again to see what needs to be done. If there is a category there I know I can add to in a relatively short amount of time without doing much research, I click on the red link which leads me into the visual editor again. From here I can add any required text, images or categories and then publish the page as a category. More information can also be found here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Categories I hope this helps. James May (talk) 01:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey Ikos, I've recently noticed that some of the images you've been uploading were originally from other websites. Unfortunately though, per the wiki's Image Guidelines, all photos you add to the wiki must be your own, with a few exceptions for category and user pages and articles about people. I'm sure you didn't know about the guidelines, but please do not continue adding photos to the wiki from external sites. Thanks! :) -- :Hi Ikos, :Unfortunately, I am not joking. The Image Guidelines in place state that "all images uploaded must be your own work," regardless of their free licensing or usability. -- Photo Deletions Hey Ivor, I am sorry that the images which you uploaded have had to be deleted but it is a policy which we must enforce on this wiki to ensure that copyright infringement does not take place. I have had issues with younger and less experienced users such as yourself when it has come to copyright infringement on other wikis in the past. I know that it must be hard to accept that 143 photos which you have uploaded have been removed but we will find a way to work around this issue. As the founder of this wiki I have a responsibility to ensure the wiki and users conform with the terms of use. I try as much as possible (more than most wiki's) to stay within the guidelines. These two lines in the ToU stand out as the underpinnings of our policy ' You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you do not have permission to submit. ' & ' You further agree... Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party ' Both of these reinforce the fact that you shouldn't upload images or works you did not create. There are exceptions to the rule which you have unfortunately broken unknowingly for category pages, blog posts and user pages etc. This is because, as you have already pointed out, lots of photos on the internet are freely available to be used elsewhere as long as the authors and URLs are cited etc. The policy is one we drew up at the very beginning when this wiki was founded as each wiki has to govern it's own content. Wikia take no responsibility in any breach of copyright, so this policy is a clever way to protect ourselves. I know that it sounds like a counterproductive method of trying to create a comprehensive classic car wiki but most of the cars on this wiki can be seen in museums or at car shows (where I get most of my photos). I will be going to a number of museums over the summer where I will hopefully see a number of cars which you uploaded photos for, meaning that the pages will not be bare for much longer. Again, I apologise if this has upset you and I hope we can find a way to work around this. Regards, Steve Photos Hey Ivor, I am sorry for all the confusion and chaos that has ensued ever since I noticed that you had uploaded a few images that weren't your own. I am sorry for this, I have been extremely busy at university recently and haven't had as much time as I'd like, meaning that I wasn't aware of the uploads you were making. I appreciate all of the edits you have made recently, you are a great contributor with a wide range of motoring based knowledge. Me and Adam were discussing the other day, before the issues with images came around, about promoting you to an admin soon as your contributions and ideas (for restructuring categories etc) has been, what we think, a valuable contribution. You are free to re-upload any images which you have taken yourself whether it is here in the UK or in Australia etc. As long as you own the rights to the images I must appologise if they have been accidentally deleted. You are also free to re-upload the images of any cars that you have the owners permission for. If you hang back on the other images which you have uploaded under the Creative Commons license, I will hold a meeting with the other admins on the wiki to see how we can reform our policies so that something doesn't happen like this in the future. The reason we don't allow images that are free to be used on this wiki is down to a few reasons. The first is that the status of images under a Creative Commons license can change from time to time. Also there is the issue that with younger users, they will just go nuts on Google, download hundreds of images and upload them without any references/citations. I am sure that you made no such errors but I can't say the same for everyone, especially when the younger users of the Wikia network are not aware of copyright laws. The reason I feel as though we should reform our policy is that is it slightly outdated (it was drawn up in 2012 when the wiki was still relatively young)and because of an issue you have raised. How do we upload a photo of a car that no longer exists or isn't on public display. This is another thing I will be discussing with the admin team during our meeting. I will (if you are happy) also discuss promoting you to an admin. This means that you will be able to rename pages and delete pages/photos etc. As I said earlier and before, we value your contribution and I don't wish to lose a dedicated and knowledgeable user such as yourself. I hope we can work round this issue raised recently. Regards, Steve Kit Cars Hey Ivor, Seeing as you run the Ashley Laminates Sports Car Registry, have been adding more info to pages related to Falcon shells and you have been researching the Fiberfab pages for us, I am guessing you like kit cars. I am not sure if you are aware of a book which I am going to purchase soon called 'A to Z of Kit Cars: The definitive encyclopaedia of the UK's kit-car industry since 1949' by Steve Hole. I thought it might be something you may consider buying (if you haven't already) as you are clearly endlessly interested in the subject. Regards, James May (talk) 15:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Removing categories Hey Ivor, To remove a category, all you need to do is to edit the page. On the right hand side, should be a list of categories that page is in. To remove it from a category, just click the dustbin that is next to that category (when you hover over it). You can also change a category (by pressing on the pencil). I hope these instructions help you, might be worth just playing around with a few pages to practice. If you need more detailed instructions I will find a page that explains everything for you. A quick update on the image guidelines, we shall be changing them shortly (next week or so), so watch this space! Regards, James May (talk) 02:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) HSV Hey Ivor, The reason I deleted the HSV page (and then made it a category), is to conform to the other similar car manufacturers/tuners that there are on the wiki. There are other such tuning companies like AMG and Abarth which of course are just Mercedes-Benz or Fiats etc, but as another company has put their hand to them and they have a different name from the parent company, we have seperate categories for them. I know that HSV is a subsidary of Holden, but as HSV was founded later and then aquired by Holden, I feel as though the two should stay seperate. Please let me know what you think. Regards, James May (talk) 23:41, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Issues Hey Ivor, As far as I am aware the wiki has been fine, I have not had any emails telling me of any down time. I have been busy with a number of university commitments so I can't be 100% sure. Perhaps there has been an issue with the server which you access the wiki from or your cache needs emptying etc? Regards, James May (talk) 00:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No Access Hey Ivor, I have checked to see if your IP has been blocked and by the looks of things it is not. The last time someone was blocked was 14th May, which is well before the time where you have started to have problems. My I suggest you restart you internet router (if you already haven't) and may I also ask which internet browswer you use. Regards, James May (talk) 12:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: No Access Hey Ivor, Your current predicament is quite puzzling. I will continue to look into things to see if there is any way that I can help you. My I suggest you contact to see if they can help in any way shape or form? Regards, Steve Photo Issue Hey Ivor, I am not sure what has been happening recently regarding all of the problems you have been having. Now that you have an error message, I would suggest you contact Wikia again using this . Hopefully they will be able to help you. Regards, James May (talk) 13:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Absence Hey Ivor, I will not be around for a couple of weeks as I am heading off to Tanzania as part of my university course. If you need anything, please feel free to contact Dser. Regards, James May (talk) 15:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Revised image guidelines Hey Ikos, Sorry for the wait, but I'm pleased to tell you that the Image Guidelines have now been revised. Steve and I considered the points you made back in May, and we tried to address all of them in our revision. If you have any other suggestions for changes to the guidelines, please feel free to send them to me or Steve. :) Regards, -- Hey Hey, Sorry if you have tried emailing me recently but I have lost access to the email associated with this account. You can now contact me via steveallain@live.co.uk I have also moved house recently and tragically lost my grandfather to cancer. I am hoping to be around a bit more from now on as there are lots of jobs that need to be done! Thanks for keeping things going whilst I have been away. Regards, Steve Racecars Hey Ikos, How are you doing? I have noticed recently that you have been working hard on getting lots of the racecar car pages updated and making sure they have images on etc. I have also noticed that you have started to fill the gaps, so well done. I will join you shortly on making a few pages to start to fill the gaps, if you run out of page ideas or have any that you think are crucial then please let me know. Regards, James May (talk) 23:30, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Ford Concepts Hey Ivor, Incase you're wondering why I've uploaded 31 images of Ford Concepts, it's because they are related to what I shall be doing over the next week or so. Some of the images are waiting to go on pages, some are awaiting me to write the pages. I shall be getting on with the job ASAP, just been a little busy recently. Anyways I hope you are well, keep up the good work! James May (talk) 07:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) BMW M1 Hi, That's good. Thanks. Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 23:12, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Quick Break Hey, I am going away for a few weeks to Malaysia to study the frogs there now that I have finished my degree. I shall be away until the end of the month, during that time keep doing what you do as you are doing a cracking job! I will try to get as many photos of classic cars out there that I can. Regards, Steve Greetings Hi Ivor, Great to see you're back and helping out again on the wiki. I'm currently busy with a few research projects before I go away to Malaysia for a few months at the end of this month. This means I'll be editing periodically, adding photos and pages when I get a few minutes to myself. I noticed you'd made a few pages regarding cars manufactured by Allard, I've done a little bit of research and discovered that there are a few more they produced of which we don't have covered on the wiki. These are the Allard GT, Allard JR, Allard J2X Le Mans and Allard Steyr. I'm happy to research and write the pages but I thought I'd offer you the chance first as you've done such a great job with the others. On that note, I've still got a massive list of pages that need to be research and written. If you'd like to tackle some of these whilst I'm away please let me know and I'll forward you a selection. Regards, Steve Hey! Hi Ikos, Sorry for being gone for a while, I've been busy with a million other things recently. The files I've added recently reflect the location I saw them in their file name so Matching Green and Cressing Temple are in fact paces. I shall not be making pages for them. Sorry for the confusion - was just the easiest way to deal with things on my mess of a laptop! Regards, Steve